Disclosed in embodiments herein is an office document assessment tool (method and system) that may be employed with other tools in a suite of applications used to provide large customer accounts with a comprehensive asset (e.g., printers, copiers, facsimile machines and the like) management solution. In one embodiment, this system includes a Device Manager, an Asset Manager, and an Office Document Assessment Tool (XODAT) as described in detail herein. The Device Manager, operating on a central server, provides a foundation for printer management and repair. This enterprise-capable application provides discovery and management services for network-connected printers. The Asset Management tool, also server based, is designed to track assets as well as provide a foundation for billing for asset usage contained within service plans in an organization. This module receives device information directly from installed servers or indirectly from importing asset information. The Asset Manager provides the ability to convert the server's discovered and monitored printers into assets so that the Asset Manager can be used to track both network connected and non-network connected assets.
In one embodiment the method and system are characterized as a client-based office document output assessment application or tool. With the tool a specialist can collect, analyze, and model document output in an office environment. From this analysis, a report may be generated and presented to the customer showing the customer how much they are spending on document output at present (current state), and how much the customer could save by optimizing their print environment through the consolidation of devices and the purchase of multifunction devices (e.g., Xerox® Document Centre). Unlike other tools, which use estimated data, the tool inventories existing devices and measures output over a defined (e.g., one-month) sample period. As the basis for such a tool, output meter data is entered into the system through manual entry, import of spreadsheets, as well as import from the Asset Manager or Device Manager (i.e., automatic entry using embedded network device discovery feature), if present. Information on devices, including features, performance, supplies, and price is pulled from an up-to-date Model Database maintained for multiple office devices. Additionally, the inventory and data collection process follows Six Sigma guidelines for accuracy and consistency.
As will be appreciated, the customer's location(s) define many costs such as floor cost, power cost, and support cost. An embodiment of the system and method described herein accommodates the possibility of varying costs across multiple customer facilities and locations by allowing a project to be broken down into areas. Each area can have its own set of localized values for given properties (e.g., space and power costs). The tool uses all of an asset's properties, including its model and consumable information, and customer specific properties to generate costs, usage, and related metrics—on an area, building/location and project basis. Once the customer's current state for document output is established, the system and method may be employed to model proposed changes so as to optimize devices in the office environment and show how changes can improve the customer's costs, usage, and related metrics and customer satisfaction. Moreover, once all of the analysis and scenario modeling is complete, the customer specialist can use the system reporting capabilities to build reports (e.g., Microsoft® Excel) that can be used to create customer presentations.
According to aspects disclosed herein, there is provided an office document environment assessment method, comprising: capturing a current state of a customer's office document environment, the environment including office document device inventory, cost of operation and usage information for a plurality of pieces of office document equipment; analyzing the current state of the customer's office document environment within a plurality of defined areas to characterize at least one cost and usage metric for each area, and aggregating such cost and usage metrics to generate project metrics; depicting the current state of the customer's office document environment in association with the project metrics; and modeling projected operating costs of an optimized office output device environment for the customer, said model being based upon the usage metrics for the plurality of defined areas.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided an office document environment assessment system, comprising: a project database for capturing a current state of a customer's office document environment, the environment including office document device inventory, cost of operation and usage information for a plurality of pieces of office document equipment; a models database containing cost and related information for a plurality of types and models of office document equipment; a computer for analyzing, using the project and models databases, the current state of the customer's office document environment within a plurality of defined areas to characterize each area's cost and usage metrics, and aggregating each area's cost and usage metrics to generate project metrics, said current state and metrics being stored in a memory associated with said computer; and the computer further generating a report depicting the current state of the customer's office document environment in association with cost and usage metrics, and modeling projected operating costs of an optimized office output device environment for the customer, said model being based upon the usage metrics for the plurality of defined areas.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided an office document environment assessment method, comprising: capturing a current state of a customer's office document environment, the environment including office document device inventory, cost of operation and usage information for a plurality of pieces of office document equipment, including creating a project, having project properties and contact information and at least one data collection document with a location map and an associated data collection worksheet; validating the current state of the customer's office document environment with the customer; using a models database including data reflecting office document equipment specification and operating costs, analyzing the current state of the customer's office document environment within a plurality of defined areas to characterize at least one cost and usage metric for each area, and aggregating such cost and usage metrics to generate project metrics, including characterizing the customer's costs for document output, and providing at least one metric indicating efficiency of the customer's office document environment; depicting the current state of the customer's office document environment in association with the project metrics; modeling projected operating costs of an optimized office output device environment for the customer, said model being based upon the usage metrics for the plurality of defined areas; and reporting the current state of the customer's office document environment and the optimized office output device environment, including projected costs and efficiencies thereof.
The systems and methods will be described in connection with a preferred embodiment, however, it will be understood that there is no intent to limit the systems or methods to the embodiment described. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the appended claims.